The therapeutic efficacy of short-term plasmapheresis in SLE will be assessed in a double-blind randomized trial. Patients will receive either 4 liter plasmapheresis or reinfusion plasmapheresis 3 times weekly for a period of 2 weeks. Clinical and laboratory assessments of lupus activity will be done with each pheresis and every week subsequent for 4 weeks. The protocol will be completed at the end of the 6th week or if the patient is withdrawn as a clinical therapeutic failure.